The Program Project entitled 'Anatomic, Physiologic and Cognitive Pathology of AD' brings together a number of basic scientists and clinicians who are based at different Chicago area universities. The project will be based at the Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center. The proposed Program Project consists of administrative, clinical, neuropathology and statistical cores in addition to the following five research projects: 1) Electrophysiological Markers of Early Alzheimer's Disease (Leyla deToledo- Morrell and Frank Morrell, project leaders); 2) Knowledge Systems Analysis of Dementia in Early AD (John Gabrieli and Robert Wilson, project leaders; 3) Hippocampal Synaptic Connectivity in Alzheimer's Disease (Yuri Geinisman, project leader); 4) NGF Trophism in Alzheimer's Disease (Jeffrey Kordower, project leader; and 5) The Chemical Neuroanatomy of AD (Clifford Saper, project leader). Each core will support at least three of these research projects.